<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let me protect what belongs to you by Quagswagging</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518584">let me protect what belongs to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging'>Quagswagging</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quag's Pack Verse [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...kinda?, Aka fic about Pierre's stay in Dubai last march, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dany is an impatient fucker we love him, Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No real heat and no real smut just sayin, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Pierre is just figuring out life, Pyry is a good friend, Quarantine, Voyeurism, its hard to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniil is in Monaco, but Pierre is stuck in Dubai with Pyry. </p>
<p>When the Omega starts to feel bad due to his heat suppressants, the Alphas need to come up with a solution that doesn't hurt anyone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pierre Gasly/Daniil Kvyat, Pierre Gasly/Pyry Salmela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quag's Pack Verse [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let me protect what belongs to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look Pierre staying in Dubai for months on end with just his trainer was VERY fic worthy and it just so happened to be a great way to explore relationships and Pack in the Pack verse! It isn't really Pyry/Pierre slash but it also isn't friendship so uhm yeah... just read it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Morning, sweetheart." Dany rumbled softly as Pierre picked up the video call. The Omega smiled from where he was sitting cross-legged on the hotel bed, munching on some fruit.</p>
<p>"It's already almost midday here, Dany." Pierre told him cheerfully. Daniil rolled his eyes, having only woken up himself, and snuggled further into his blankets. He noted Pierre was wearing his sweater and it made him smile softly. </p>
<p>"I miss you, Alpha." Pierre murmured. Dany blinked, having been so deep in thought he hadn't seen Pierre's smile fall. The Omega looked small with the way he was huddled up in Dany's sweater, and Dany wanted nothing more than to hold him close.</p>
<p>But he couldn't- not when Pierre was in Abu Dhabi and Daniil was in Monaco.</p>
<p>"Is Pyry still with you?" Daniil asked. Pierre hesitated but then nodded, turning his phone around. The trainer, an Alpha like Dany, looked up at the mention of his name and dropped the weights he had been holding.</p>
<p>"Hi Dany. Don't worry, I've been keeping a close eye on him." Pyry said with an easy grin. Dany pursed his lips a little, a low grumble threatening to spill out at the thought of his Mate staying with another Alpha, but then he sighed.</p>
<p>"Hug Pierre for me, okay?" Daniil said. The other Alpha and him had always been kind of awkward interacting with each other, but Dany knew Pyry was fond of Pierre and would always protect him, and right now that was all Daniil could ask for. Pyry cocked his head to the side.</p>
<p>"Hug him?" He asked. Dany sighed.</p>
<p>"He looks sad. I'm not there." He growled impatiently. "You're the only Pack he has right now." Pyry didn't seem bothered by the snappish remark and just smiled easily.</p>
<p>"I'll hug him, don't worry." The trainer said, walking over to Pierre and gently squeezing his shoulder. Dany grumbled a little when he heard Pierre cooe happily - Pierre was still <i>his</i> after all - but then smiled when Pierre flipped the phone back so the Alpha could look at him again.</p>
<p>"I'll talk to you later?" Pierre asked softly. Dany nodded.</p>
<p>"Of course. I'll text you too." The Alpha promised, and Pierre cooed happily.</p>
<p>"Love you." Pierre murmured brightly, nosing Dany's sweater when Daniil repeated the words.</p>
<p>“I will see you soon, baby.” Dany said and Pierre nodded.</p>
<p>They both ignored the fact they had promised each other that for 2 months already. </p>
<p>Pierre sighed when he hung up the phone, turning to Pyry with tears in his eyes. The Alpha rumbled softly, holding his arms out and letting Pierre cuddle into his chest. Pierre always tried to look strong when he called Daniil, not wanting to worry his Mate, but he was struggling. He missed Dany so much - missed the Alpha’s hugs, missed the Alpha’s kisses and just needed the Alpha close to him again. </p>
<p>They were Mates, it was unnatural to be away from each other for so long. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, muru.” Pyry soothed gently, running his hand over the back of Pierre’s head as the Omega pushed his face into the Alpha’s chest. “I’ve got you, I’ll keep you safe until you’ll see Dany again.” he added softly, kissing Pierre’s forehead. Pierre bit his bottom lip hard, trying desperately not to cry as the Alpha rumbled. He was so glad Pyry had opted to stay with him - he doubted any Omega could be without any Pack for such a long period of time - but sometimes Pyry’s Alpha scent only made Pierre miss Dany more.</p>
<p>“I need him.” Pierre whispered. He had survived two Heats already while in Dubai, which normally was fine, but being without <i>any</i> contact with an Alpha was taking its toll on Pierre’s body and Pierre knew Pyry had noticed when they were training.</p>
<p>“Everything will be okay.” Pyry soothed, pulling the Omega further onto his lap and gently rocking him. Pierre sniffled, pushing his face in Pyry’s neck and breathing in deeply. He needed Dany soon, before he would need Pyry in a way that would be bad for them all. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time Pyry and Pierre had slept together, but Pierre had a Mate now and he couldn’t let Dany down, no matter how much he was hurting himself.</p>
<p>But it was getting increasingly difficult for Pierre to ignore Pyry when his instincts screamed at him to be closer. </p>
<p>“You need to take suppressants today, Pierre. Your Heat is coming up.” Pyry remarked, nosing Pierre’s hair and taking in a deep breath. Pierre whimpered, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“I don’t want my Heat.” Pierre whispered. Pyry rumbled softly.</p>
<p>“That’s why you have the suppressants, muru.” he said kindly, but Pierre still shook his head.</p>
<p>“Even then it hurts…” he whimpered. Pyry rumbled worriedly, pushing Pierre back slightly to look him in the eye. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” the Alpha asked. Pierre shrugged, playing with the drawstrings on Pyry’s hoodie.</p>
<p>“Taking suppressants when there is an Alpha so close to me isn’t something my body is used to.” Pierre sighed. “The suppressants are pushing my instincts down but smelling you… smelling you brings them back a little.” he muttered. Pyry sighed.</p>
<p>“Why didn’t you tell me?” he asked. Pierre pushed his face back in Pyry’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Because there is nothing you can do about it.” he sighed. Pyry let out a soft rumble, nosing Pierre’s cheek, and started to rock him again. The Alpha was being quiet and Pierre knew he was trying to come up with a solution, although Pierre knew there was no use.</p>
<p>“I’ll be fine.” he told Pyry, but Pyry only hummed, clearly not believing him.</p>
<p>“I can get a separate room for a few days.” he proposed, but Pierre shook his head fervently, fingers digging into Pyry’s shoulders.</p>
<p>“Don’t leave me alone.” he whimpered. Pyry shushed him quickly.</p>
<p>“Forget I said that.” the Alpha soothed. Pierre sighed, slumping against Pyry once more. He hated how much he was trembling, how bad he felt. He trusted Pyry with his life but also didn’t want the Alpha to think he was fragile.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you go take a shower, muru? I’ll find us some lunch.” Pyry said softly. Pierre frowned.</p>
<p>“But… but the training?” he asked. Normally they already put a session in before lunch. Pyry smiled.</p>
<p>“A rest day is good for your muscles too.” the Alpha rumbled at him. Pierre smiled.</p>
<p>“Okay.” he said, already feeling a little better. Pyry smiled back, kissing Pierre’s forehead, before gently rubbing their noses together.</p>
<p>“You’re safe with me, you know that right?” Pyry asked softly. Pierre nodded, bumping their noses together one last time.</p>
<p>“I know that.” he sighed. Pyry squeezed his waist.</p>
<p>“Good boy.” he nodded, before letting Pierre climb off his lap, the Alpha watching the Omega scurry off to the bathroom. </p>
<p>The moment the door locked behind the Frenchman, Pyry swallowed thickly and reached for the Omega’s phone, unlocking it with Pierre’s passcode and scrolling through the man’s contacts. He felt bad about invading Pierre’s privacy like this, but it was necessary.</p>
<p>Pierre was hurting and that was what Pyry had been fearing for a while already.</p>
<p>“Pierre? Are you okay?” Dany asked as he answered the video call, before growling when he saw Pyry. “What is it?” he asked gruffly, completely tensing up and seeming ready to flyto Dubai to punch the Finn. Pyry sighed, glancing at the bathroom door. </p>
<p>“We need to talk…” </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>Pierre hummed softly when he shuffled out of the bathroom, once again wearing Dany’s sweater. He brought his arm up and rubbed his sleeve against his cheek, purring softly as he caught a whiff of Dany’s comfortably familiar smell on the fabric. He could almost hear Dany’s voice, feel the Alpha’s arms around him and-</p>
<p>“Pierre, baby.” Pierre’s head shot up, eyes finding Daniil on the screen of his phone, <i>his</i> phone, which Pyry was holding. Pierre bared his teeth on instinct, shuffling back as he regarded the Alphas uneasily. </p>
<p>“What is going on?” he whimpered, shuffling backwards until he was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, ready to lock himself in if he had to.</p>
<p>“Why did you not tell me you were hurting?” Dany asked with a sigh. Pierre shot Pyry a betrayed look and at least Pyry had the decency to look ashamed.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry muru.” Pyry whispered. “I just had to do something.” he added, and Pierre sighed, slumping his shoulders. He moved over to the bed, sitting down near the headboard and tucking his legs up to his chest.</p>
<p>“I cannot have my Heat… I don’t want to spend it with Pyry.” Pierre started to ramble. “I-I’m yours, Dany, I don’t want anyone but you-” he added, getting more riled up. His breathing was quickening and both Alphas rumbled soothingly, Pyry reaching out to take Pierre’s hand in his.</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Pyry said. “We won’t do anything that you don’t want to do.” he added. Dany let out an impatient noise and while Pyry rolled his eyes, he did quickly hand the phone over to Pierre.</p>
<p>“Pierre, you need to listen to me, okay?” Daniil said softly, when Pierre let out a noise in protest. “I miss you, and I do want you all for me, but I also don’t want to see you in pain. I trust Pyry, and I know he will be so careful with you-” </p>
<p>“No! No Dany, I won’t sleep with him, I-I can’t…” Pierre whimpered. Dany rumbled softly, giving him a soft smile.</p>
<p>“Easy, darling.” he soothed. “I’m not suggesting that. I asked Charles-”</p>
<p>“I told you to never ask Charles anything!” Pierre protested. Dany rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“He always means well when it comes to you, darling. I knew he would be honest with me.” Daniil told him. “Charles said that if you take suppressants and are in pain because of it, there is something other than sex that can help.” he added. Pierre swallowed thickly, eyes flickering to Pyry’s face. </p>
<p>“What is it?” he asked. Daniil hesitated, unsure what to say, and Pyry cleared his throat instead.</p>
<p>“Charles said that it can help if you… take the pressure off when I’m in the room with you, so you still smell an Alpha. Your instincts will be confused enough with the suppressants to feel satisfied by that.” Pyry explained quietly. Pierre swallowed thickly.</p>
<p>“You want me to get myself off with you in the room?” he asked. Pyry nodded. Pierre blushed, turning to the phone again to see Dany sighing.</p>
<p>“I’ll leave you two alone to talk.” Pyry said softly, noticing the look between the two Mates and headed out onto the balcony. Pierre smiled hesitantly after him before looking back at Dany.</p>
<p>“Dany, I-” he whimpered. Dany smiled softly. </p>
<p>“It’s okay baby. I do trust Pyry, and if you want to do this to feel better then I’m okay with that.” Daniil told him. “Because I trust <i>you</i>, and I know you’ll think of me when you do so.” he added in a much deeper voice. Pierre smiled shakily.</p>
<p>“But what if Pyry gets turned on?” he asked. Daniil chuckled.</p>
<p>“I’d be angry if he didn’t. You’re the best Omega ever, my darling.” Daniil said with a small smile. “And it’s okay, we spoke about that too. If you want, he can even… touch you. Just as long as he leaves no marks.” he added. Pierre sighed.</p>
<p>“I don’t know if I can do it.” Pierre said with a shake of his head. Daniil rumbled softly.</p>
<p>“Just think about it, babydoll. I don’t need to know in advance or anything. Just make sure you are safe, and if he tries anything too much- I’ll just kill him.” Dany told him matter of factly. Pierre giggled.</p>
<p>“Thank you, my Alpha.” the Omega sighed. Dany smiled.</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, my treasure.” the Alpha answered softly. “I love you.” he added quietly. Pierre cooed, baring his neck.</p>
<p>“I love you too.” </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>That night, Pierre laid on his back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Pyry was already fast asleep in the other king sized bed next to his, and somehow it felt like the Alpha was too far away. Pierre swallowed thickly, trailing a hand over his chest down to his belly, and shivered lightly.</p>
<p>He couldn’t do it, it was wrong- </p>
<p>His phone, laying next to him, buzzed and Pierre glanced at the screen. Dany had send him a simple “I love you” and Pierre sighed, knowing Dany could feel his nerves seeping through in their bond. Pierre swallowed thickly, placing his phone on the nightstand before getting out of bed, padding over to the other side of the room and crawling in under the covers with Pyry.</p>
<p>“Nightmare?” Pyry asked tiredly, blinking slowly and opening his arms. When Pierre didn’t cuddle up against him like he normally would, Pyry sniffled and squinted at him, seeming to desperately try to wake up.</p>
<p>“Muru?” Pyry asked. Pierre swallowed thickly, rolling over and scooting back until his back was pressed against Pyry’s chest. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry about this.” the Omega whispered. “I don’t want our friendship to suffer under this…” he added, wiggling around until he could slowly slip his fingers into his underwear, teasing the v-lines of his hips. Pyry muttered something under his breath behind him, something in Finnish that Pierre didn’t understand. </p>
<p>“Can I touch you?” Pyry asked carefully. Pierre nodded, taking Pyry’s hand and placing it on his waist.</p>
<p>“Just here, okay?” Pierre whispered, gasping as he let his own finges graze his dick. Pyry nodded, grunting softly and Pierre swallowed thickly when he could feel the Alpha’s bulge against his ass. </p>
<p>“Pyry, I’m sorry.” Pierre whispered again. His fingers were wrapped around his dick now and he was stroking himself slowly, tilting his head back to smell Pyry better. Pyry’s lips ghosted over his forehead, the Alpha letting out a deep rumble that resonated through Pierre’s body. Charles had been right. His instincts, although confused, liked what was going on, and he already felt less pain.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, muru. I’m always here for you. Just make sure you feel better, okay baby? Don’t mind me. I’m just here to help you.” Pyry started to whisper, nosing Pierre’s hair as he gently stroked Pierre’s waist. Pierre whimpered, stroking his length faster. </p>
<p>“Dany…” he whispered. “Dany…” he whined again, hips bucking as he started to near his climax. Pyry exhaled shakily.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, my darling muru. I’m here for you, I’m always here for you.” the Alpha rumbled, fingers carding through Pierre’s hair. His fingers caught on a knot in the soft strands, pulling Pierre’s hair lightly, and Pierre moaned loudly, head thrown back as he shuddered and spilled over his own fist. </p>
<p>“That’s it, sshh.” Pyry whispered, kissing Pierre’s temple. “There we go darling.” Pierre whimpered, taking Pyry’s hand from his hip and pulling the Alpha’s arm around him, needing the security. Pyry allowed the hug for a whole, rumbling soothingly as he waited for Pierre to calm down, but then inched out of bed.</p>
<p>“I’ll be back.” Pyry muttered when Pierre huffed in protest. The Alpha headed into the bathroom, and Pierre could smell he was getting himself off too, something which made him feel bad for the Alpha. </p>
<p>He had just used his friend for his own good.</p>
<p>It wasn’t right.</p>
<p>Pyry came back after only a few minutes, carrying a wet towel which he handed to Pierre.</p>
<p>“Get yourself cleaned up, okay?” Pyry told him softly. Pierre nodded, blushing as he wiggled out from under the blankets. Pyry had turned around to give him some privacy, and once Pierre was clean and dressed again, the Omega propelled himself at the Alpha’s back.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry… I’m so so sorry Pyry.” he cried. Pyry turned, shushing him gently and lifting the Omega into his arms so Pierre could wrap his legs around his waist.</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Pyry told him, hugging his friend close, gently rocking Pierre like he always did when Pierre was uneasy about something. “Nothing changed, musu. It’s okay.” he repeated over and over again until Pierre finally dared to raise his head again.</p>
<p>“It’s okay.” Pierre repeated raspily and Pyry nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, exactly.” he said with a soft smile, gently setting Pierre back down again. The Omega smiled shakily, looking at Pyry’s bed.</p>
<p>“Can I..?” he asked. Pyry nodded.</p>
<p>“Of course.’”  he answered easily, getting in bed and letting Pierre snuggle up against his side.</p>
<p>Pierre had quietly grabbed his phone, and opened Dany’s message from earlier, sighing before he answered.</p>
<p>
  <i>I love you too, my Alpha &lt;3</i>
</p>
<p>Then Pierre placed his phone back on the nighstand and pushed closer to Pyry, burying his face in the Alpha’s chest.</p>
<p>“Night, Pyry.” he mumbled tiredly. Pyry stroked his hair.</p>
<p>“Night musu.” he answered easily. </p>
<p>And as they fell asleep, Pierre tried to pretend like the sad, longing edge to Pyry’s woody scent wasn’t there.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>“Dany!” Pierre practically screamed, carelessly dropping all his bags in the middle of the airport before he sprinted over to where his Alpha was waiting for him. Dany sighed shakily as he caught Pierre in his arms, twirling Pierre in his arms before drawing him in for a deep kiss.</p>
<p>“I missed you.” the Alpha whispered, chuckling when Pierre whined grumpily as the words broke their kiss. Dany easily allowed another kiss, but then gently pushed Pierre away from him, although he did keep a tight hold on Pierre’s hand, which he raised to his face to press a kiss to the knuckles.</p>
<p>“I love you, my treasure.” he whispered, and Pierre sighed.</p>
<p>“I love you too, so much.” he answered, cooing softly as Dany leaned in to nose his neck, scentmarking him for the first time in months. </p>
<p>“You smell like Pyry.” Daniil mumbled. Pierre blushed.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I-” he started to apologise, but Dany shook his head.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I don’t mind.” he said, although he did lightly bite down on Pierre’s throat. </p>
<p>“Pierre..?” Pyry, who had been standing a few steps away guarding Pierre’s discarded luggage, spoke up softly. Pierre turned to him, arms still wrapped around Dany’s shoulders, and smiled sheepishly.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” he said, instantly scurrying back to help Pyry place the luggage on the cart. Pyry made sure nothing was threatening to fall off, before hesitantly making his way over to Daniil and holding out his hand.</p>
<p>“Hey.” the Finnish Alpha said, although he seemed uneasy. Daniil stared at him for a long, tense moment, but then he smiled and shook Pyry’s hand.</p>
<p>“Thank you for keeping him safe.” he said, and Pierre sucked in a surprised breath when Dany bared his throat for Pyry. Pyry seemed surprised too, but then mimicked the gesture.</p>
<p>“Thank you for trusting me with him.” he added. The two Alphas stood nodding at each other now, seeming to try to figure the other out, and Pierre quickly scooted up between them.</p>
<p>“We’re all good, right?” he asked them both, leaning against Dany’s chest but reaching out to grab Pyry’s sleeve.</p>
<p>“Right.” Dany said.</p>
<p>“Right.” Pyry said as well, but they were still staring at each other. Pierre let out an uneasy whimper, stepping back from both of them, and finally the tension was broken. </p>
<p>“Why don’t you come back with us, Pyry? We can order pizza and you can sleep in the guest room.” Daniil suddenly decided. Pyry gave him a curious look, but then nodded.</p>
<p>“I’d like that, thank you.” he smiled. Pierre swallowed thickly, trying to understand what his Mate was doing. He knew he needed Dany tonight, that sleeping next to each other wouldn’t be enough, but he couldn’t possibly… Not with Pyry in the other room.</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>“Pyry needs to go into quarantine.” Pierre said lamely. He knew Dany knew, as Pierre coming home meant the two of them going into quarantine together for the two weeks Pierre had to stay in, which made Daniil’s idea even more strange.</p>
<p>“Then he stays in quarantine with us.” Daniil answered easily. Pierre shook his head.</p>
<p>“I-I don’t understand.” he whimpered. Daniil sighed, looking at Pyry, who nodded.</p>
<p>“I like his scent on you.” Daniil muttered. “I’m not saying I’m willing to share you, but I think you need him close for a while, and I won’t mind that either.” he seemed to have chosen his words carefully, as if it was rehearsed, and Pierre wondered if Pyry and Daniil had called more often.</p>
<p>“But you’re my Mate?” Pierre asked. Daniil stroked Pierre’s cheek.</p>
<p>“I’m not saying you’ll lose me or gain him. I just know that if Pyry leaves you this abruptly, he will go into Rut. Helping him like this is the least I can do.” Dany said. “And we’re Pack, especially now. He’ll always have a place with us.” Pyry rumbled softly at the other Alpha’s words, before turning to Pierre.</p>
<p>“Only if it’s okay with you as well, muru.” he said. Pierre hesitated, but then nodded, knowing he would feel uneasy about Pyry being alone for two weeks. </p>
<p>“Okay.” he muttered. Daniil slung an arm around Pierre’s shoulders, his free hand pushing the luggage cart along as they finally headed to the car. Pierre was quiet for a moment, but then smiled and nosed Daniil’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thank you for understanding.” he murmured, reaching back to grab Pyry’s sleeve with his hand, making sure the Alpha wasn’t suddenly leaving anyways. Daniil smiled, kissing Pierre’s head.</p>
<p>“Anything for you, my treasure.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>muru: finnish name of endearnment literally meaning crumb and kinda meaning sweetheart. Sorry for the excessive use I found it adorable jsjs</p>
<p>And yes another hint at a threesome lmao, I do lowkey vibe with them as a threesome but am not 100% convinced yet. Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>